Love Makes The World Go Round
by justaluckybug
Summary: Lots of songfics and oneshots for couples I like - Flinx, BBRae, StarRob, CyBee ... used to be called My Beloved Prisoner This is a collection of most of the songfics I've written ... repeats
1. Sound the Bougle Now

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

He cried. It was embarrassing and humiliating but he didn't care; all he knew was his life was over and so he cried.

The Titans had no idea why he was crying. They all watched from the large mirror worried out of their minds but not sure how to approach him. It had been an ordinary day with ordinary fighting. They had fought the Hive 5 and won (of course) and brought them to jail. They had to put Jinx, the leader of the team, in a specially made strait jacket so she couldn't get away and brought her to a jail for super villains, so basically a jail with extra security and steel walls. They did the same type of thing for Billy Numerous and Mammoth, the only other people on the team with powers. For See-more they just took off his hat and for Gizmo they took away his gadgets.

They all knew he didn't like it when they had to hurt people but it came with the job. They were villains, getting hurt came with their jobs. So what was the problem?

It was Robin they decided would talk to him. It was a hard decision and even though Robin was sort of well socially awkward, he was the closest to Flash.

The leader of the Titans stood there for several minutes before his patience started to where thin.

"Flash," he said. There was no answer, not even a movement. He went to sit next to the depressed teen. "What's up?" It was a stupid question but Robin couldn't think of anything else to say. Flash still didn't reply he just kept staring off in the distance.

"Wally," he said after a few more moments of silence. "We're all really worried, dude. What's up with you?" Flash still said nothing. Robin had about had it and was starting to stand up when Wally finally replied.

"Who do love more then anyone in the world, Robin?" It was a random question but he wanted to humor his friend now that he was talking.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean as in the love of your life," Flash said.

"Starfire," Robin answered without hesitation. There was no other girl he loved more than her.

"Okay," Wally started slowly, "now imagine the people from her planet come and it turns out that she's a criminal; that she killed innocent people. And they take her away for her crimes," he paused as a lump started to form in his throat.

"And she gives you this look; silently pleading you to save her from her horrible fate. But you're afraid. You're afraid of what your friends will think and of what the public will think, so you just stand there. And you watch. You watch as they haul away the love of your life and her eyes still pleading and you're still afraid. Your feet glued to the ground. And they fly off with the one girl you would give your life to," he stopped again.

Tears fell as he continued, "And you feel as though it was all a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. But as the numbness wares off you realize it wasn't a dream, it was real. They really did take her they took her away from you. And you could've stopped them but you didn't…cause you were afraid," he choked and his head fell to his hands as he finished.

The two heroes sat in silence for a long time, just watching the sun disappear behind the clouds. As the night settled in Robin decided it was time they went in. He stood and brushed himself off. Wally remained seated.

Robin turned towards the tower and right before he entered he called back to his teammate. "If that did happen, I wouldn't hesitate to go to the edge of the world and back to get her back. If you love her that much, Flash, then you shouldn't let opinions get in your way." And it was this thought that made the Flash think. And as he followed his friend inside, he looked up to the stars, and smiled. He would go to the edge of the world for her. He loved her that much.

_Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls - remember who your are_

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

_Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in abattle_

_To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for_


	2. I'm gonna smile

I still remember the night we met

_I still remember the night we met_

_You said you loved my smile_

_But your love for me was like a summer breeze_

_Oh it lasted for a while_

She lay there in the bed and sighed. He was leaving today. She glanced over at the man lying next to her. Tears burned at her eyes as she thought about it. She glanced over at the clock. 10:00 was what it read. 6 hours; they had 6 hours together. _Just 5 more minutes _she thought and scooted closer to her boyfriend. She sighed again as she put her head on his chest. _6 hours._

When she woke up again it was 11:00 and she needed to get up. She took a shower and got dressed. When she went back to their room and saw that he still hadn't woken up yet, she smirked and walked over towards the window.

"Wally," she said, "you gotta get up now." He muttered something and put his pillow over his head.

"5 more minutes, Jinxy," he muttered and rolled over. Her smirk grew at this as she got hold over the curtain.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," she said and pulled the curtain back revealing a beautiful, sunny day.

"Ahhh," he sreamed and covered his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm up."

His face suddenly turned serious as it hit him. "It's Friday already?" he asked, sadness the only emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah," his girlfriend replied just as sadly. She knew he didn't want to go just as much as she didn't want him to go.

There was silence for a moment before he said, "I better get ready," and sped out of the room.

She fell back on the bed and started to cry.

_I could hold on a little tighter I know_

_But when you love someone gotta let'em go_

He was leaving today. He didn't know when he would be back or if he would ever be back at all. But she had to be strong…for him. They would have a great day, because for they knew it could be their last together. He told her not to worry, not to think like that. He **was** going to come back. If she thought it enough maybe it would come true.

_So I'm gonna smile_

_Cause I wanna make you happy_

_Laugh_

_So you can't see me cry_

They got to the carnival at about 12:00. They had gone on millions of rides and eaten corn dogs, and then thrown them up. And if it wasn't his last day with her, it would have been one of the best days of her life. She tried to keep that thought in the back of her head. It was his last day and she wanted him to remember it as the best. So she would smile.

_I'm gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile_

After the carnival they had gone down to the beach and walked hand in hand. They ran and laughed and splashed each other with the salty, cold water. And for a brief moment she had forgotten she wouldn't see him again for months, maybe years.

They had gotten back to their apartment at 3:00 and drove to the airport. She went as far as they would let her and she kissed him. She kissed because she wouldn't be able to for a while, she kissed him because she never wanted to forget what he tasted like. She kissed him because she wanted him to remember her as the girl he loved.

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby_

_Kiss me twice for good bye_

_You can't help how you don't feel_

_And it doesn't matter why_

_give me a chance to bow out gracefully_

_'Cause that's how I want you to remember me_

_I'm gonna smile_

_Cause I want to make you happy_

_Laugh_

_So you cant see me cry_

_I'm gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile_

Right before he went through the big black doors that led to the plane he looked back at her. His eyes filled with sadness and pain. But she smiled at him and nodded. She would miss him just as much as he would miss her, but she wanted him to remember her as strong. If she had fallen to her knees and begged him not to go, not to leave, he would have stayed. But he had to go; it was his job, his duty, so she had remained strong…for him.

_I'm gonna smile so you can find the courage_

_Laugh,_

_so you wont see me hurtin'_

It wasn't till she watched his plain take off and disappear that she let her smile fade. She finally let her tears fall, the tears that had been itching to get out since she woke that morning. But she had smiled instead. She had wanted to be strong for him, but he was gone now. She could cry now, and so she did.

_I'm gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna_

_Smile_


	3. I'd Lie

"Because he didn't have the guts

"Because he didn't have the guts!" Beast Boy finished his joke. Everyone in the car faked a smile (including me) as he burst out laughing; his girlfriend, Terra, laughing along with him. I guess that's why everybody thinks they're meant to be.

"Please, why did Skeleton lack the guts for the crossing of the road?" Starfire asked. The following hour was used while Robin tried to explain what skeletons are and why the don't have guts.

While out leader tried to explain, Beast Boy fell asleep. His head rested on my shoulder as he drooled slightly. I pretended to be discussed, but inside my heart was racing. But on his other side, Terra was fuming. She woke Beast Boy up instantly and questioned him on why he had fallen asleep on me and not her.

"How am I supposed control who I sleep on!" he yelled back and the two kept arguing for another half hour. After the blond got fed up, she purposely fell asleep on Robin. With his own girlfriend leaning on him from the other side, Robin felt very uncomfortable.

Beast Boy sighed and whispered to me, "Never fall in love, Rae. It makes the fights twice as bad."

I smiled again, wondering if he only knew what was going on inside me head.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_Never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And…_

I had learned a whole lot more about our green teammate in the past years than the whole team combined. Even his precious Terra didn't know more than me. Before she came into the picture, Beast Boy used to talk to me instead of her. He told me about his past and his family and about general stuff like his birthday and his favorite color; small things but things that matter just the same.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

And in that time, I found out a lot about myself too. I also realized that I'm helplessly, dangerously, painfully, head-over-heals in love with Garfield Mark Logan; not that I would ever have the guts to tell him.

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

I often wondered if he loved me too. Or if he even knew about my feeling for him. Or if he did know and he was just pretending not to because he didn't feel the same and wanted to be polite. I don't think he's smart enough for that though.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

After Terra got turned to stone, he talked me again. But this about his feelings and the stuff he never told anybody. Sometimes he would even cry and he never let anybody see him cry, so that had to mean he at least trusts me. Doesn't it?

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine_

I still remember one thing he told me perfectly and, I quote, "Sometimes it feel like no one knows me. Cause I act like this happy-go-lucky person that jokes all the time, and don't get me wrong, I love jokes, but I'm not really like that. I just do it cause I don't anybody feelin bad for me, you know?" I had just nodded. If he only knew, right?

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

I wish I could tell him and it's not like I haven't had the opportunity, we've friends for years. But I see him and I just get choked up and something completely different comes out. I used to insult him when I got nervous (which was quite often) but now I just smile.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you..._

I caught him playing the guitar once. It was late, around midnight, and I couldn't sleep so I had gone up to the roof to watch the stars (something I do to help me sleep) and he was there, playing his guitar. He could sense I was there so he told me that he came went up there a lot. He told me that he sing to stars because he was sure his parents could hear him. I remember that night very well and I remember how the moon cast beams of light down on his face. I think it was that night that I realized how much I really cared about him.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

So yeah, I know a whole lot more about Beast Boy than you'd think. I could tell you that he loves the color green (duh) and that he had a baby sister who died with his parents and that before he turned green he had his father's green eyes and his mother's blond hair.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

I guess I must've been staring because he gave me a confused look. He smiled and said, "What you thinkin bout, Rae?" Oh how I so wanted to say "you" but I choked up, like I always do, and just said,

"Oh nothing," and smiled back at him.

_If you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_


	4. Invisible

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Invisible

Raven watched for the glint that came into his eyes when he smiled. It wasn't obvious, you had to really look for it but it was beautiful. She always wondered why no one else saw it. It was one of the many reasons she loved Beast Boy. But Terra never seem to notice it.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

Terra never noticed anything. She was too oblivious to the world around her. But that was part of her happy-go-lucky attitude. She never noticed the way Beast Boy looked at her and she never noticed the pained look on Raven's face whenever he did.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

But no one noticed that look. It was only for a second but Raven hated that look. Not because of the look itself, she thought it was kind of cute; no it was the person he looked at. No one saw how much Raven wanted to be that person.

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

She new Beast Boy better than anyone else. Yeah it was strange. You'd think it would be Cyborg or at least Terra but they didn't know him, not the little things he did, the important things that made him Beast Boy. The way his eyes drooped when he was sad or the way his fang showed only when he was really happy. They didn't know that he's allergic to kiwi or that he had a sister who died at the age of 2. They didn't know that Beast Boy would go to a river in the woods a few miles away every Feb. 6 because it was the day his parents drowned. No they didn't know him at all, especially _her._

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

Raven wished Beast Boy would go back to the way it was. Before Terra came, before she came out of her 'amnesia', before he fell in love, before he broke her heart. He used to try and make her laugh, he used to pay attention to her. And even though she told everyone she hated him for, the truth was she was flattered by it. No one had ever taken an interest in her, to everyone else she was invisible, but to Beast Boy she was special. Not anymore, now she was just plain invisible to everyone.

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Now he always tried to get Terra's attention. It kind of hurt Raven, the way he tried so damn hard. Because she thought she was the only one he did that to, she thought she was special. But I guess she was wrong.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help much I'm through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

It was kind of ironic because now Raven was the one who tried to get his attention. She 'tripped' so he would help her up. She 'sneezed' so he would say 'bless you'.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

She wished she sould show him that Terra would never love him. Not the way she would. Yeah she would kiss him and not go so hard on him in training, but Raven would do so much more. She would always make sure she was by him in their battles so she could make sure he was okay. She would even let him pick the movie they watched and she would tell him it was great even though she thought it was stupid. And when he was sick, she would sit by him all night to make sure the cloth on his head stayed cool. Terra would love him, but Raven would love him more.

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Why didn't he see it? Was he really that blind? She wanted him to realize that she loved so much more than she ever thought possible. She loved him so much it hurt, so much that it made want to cry. She had never felt that way before. Malchior was bad, but this was worse. It physically hurt her, her heart ached literally. Her chest would actually hurt when she saw them together.

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna look in your eyes_

_And make you realize_

Would he ever see it? Or was she destined to live a life of pain. Maybe it was karma, she had been so bad to him and now she was paying for it. She just didn't want him to get hurt again. Because sure Terra would love him but Raven would love him more.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Plus, Terra would never notice the glint in his eyes. That glint that had stolen Raven's heart.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_


	5. A place in this world

Jinx stepped off the ferry and stared back at the place she used to call home. The early morning light was drowned out by the rain that fell, so she walked on through the rain and darkness, trying to find some place to stay.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
trying to see through the rain coming down  
even though I'm not the only one  
who feels the way I do._

She was sure there was a place for people like her, outcasts, nobodies; these were just some of the words that popped into her head. She couldn't be a villain anymore because of that stupid Kid Flash and she couldn't be a hero because she got kicked off the team after Kid went on a year long mission. Those stupid titans didn't even tell him. For all he knew she was still back in the safety of the tower. Wouldn't he be surprised when he got back and found that she had been voted out. __

I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

They had given her one of those rings that made you look like a normal person, so at least she fit in. It had been a month since she was kicked out of the tower and she was doing pretty well. She was sleeping in allies and stealing for money. The money the titans had given her had lasted about a week, what else was she supposed to do? That's what she was doing when she glanced at a copy of the paper. __

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
could you tell me what more do I need  
and tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
but that's ok  


It was an interview with the titans and when asked why Jinx had gone missing their reply was "We don't know. We woke up one morning and she was gone. We figured she didn't want to be a hero anymore. It was hard for her to go from villain to hero so fast. We think she went back to her old ways" Yeah well she'd show them. She would okay.

_  
I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
but I'm ready to fly..  


Sure, she had no where to go and she would probably freeze to death now that winter was setting in and if the cold didn't kill her the hungry would. But she could hope.

_  
I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm alone, On my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

Things would turn up, she was sure of it. Kid Flash was due back soon and everything would be okay. She grabbed the paper and crumpled it into a ball and threw it in the trash. Yeah she would be fine. __

Oh I'm just a girl,  
Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl


	6. Teardrops on my guitar

Teardrops on My Guitar

Raven stared. She couldn't help it. She tried but it was useless. She couldn't remember when she noticed it, how beautiful he was. All she knew was, now she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Another thing she had been doing lately was faking a smile. She hadn't really smiled since Terra came back. But she saw how much Beast Boy loved it when the people he was with where happy, so she faked it, for him.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I need him, everything that we should be,_

Oh how she loathed Terra. She had everything Raven wanted, she was beautiful, she could show emotions without blowing things up, and most of all she had Beast Boy.

_  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got ev'rything that I have to live without…_

It was ironic really. For so long Raven had purposely not laughed at his jokes to cause him pain but now she did it just to make him happy. She loved it when he was happy. She could feel everyone's emotions and, of course, she liked happiness the most. But when Beast Boy was happy it made her heart soar. He had this quality that made it impossible not to look at him, not to smile, when he smiled.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

Another emotion she liked was love, obviously. But she was always sad when she felt the love that radiated off of him when Terra was near. Probably because it reminded her that she could never be with him, he could never love her.

_  
He says he's so in love, he's fin'lly got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night..._

But she could still hope. Every time she saw a wishing star she wished that a space crater would fall from the sky and crush Terra making it possible for Beast Boy to love her. Every time she got the bigger half of the wishbone she hoped that aliens would enslaved the earth, kill Terra, and then leave. She hated to admit it but sometimes she couldn't hold in the tears any longer. She felt the familiar itch in the back of her eyes every time anyone commented on how cute a couple they were. __

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...

Sometimes when he walked by, she couldn't even breathe. It scared her, it really did. She would watch him and wonder how she didn't see how perfect he was. The way he could brake the tension, the way he could make you laugh even when you were sad, basically she thought he was flawless. _  
_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be,  
_

Sometimes she would think Terra didn't even love him, 'cause if she didn't Raven would. She would love him. She would wonder if Terra knew how lucky she was to have some one like him. With his beautiful eyes.

_  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause...  
_

She never knew love was this hard. When she would watch those movies or read those "lovey-dovey" stories about people in love, it always made love out to be great. It made it seem like love was the best feeling in the world. But the truth was it was really hard, really painful. She never used to cry, but now she couldn't help it. Just thinking about how he could never love her made her burst out in tears. __

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singin', don't know why I do...

She even had a picture of him under her pillow. She would look at it before she went to bed and think about how great life would be if he could ever love her just as much as she loved him.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn off the light,  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight...  
_

God how much she loved him!__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do...

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  


Raven came out of her daze and realized Beast Boy was looking at her. 'You okay' he mouthed. She put on one of her fake smiles and nodded. God if he only knew.

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._


	7. Make you Love me

_Can't smell a rose_

_Can't look at the moon_

_Can't take a breath_

_Without missing you_

_ - Kaci Brown – Make me love you_

Jinx sighed as she sat on the sand, the waves softly lapping at her bare toes. She looked at the sunset, it was beautiful, and if were any other day just looking at it would make her smile. Not today, today she just sighed and stared down at her reflection. A single tear fell, the ripples causing her reflection to falter. Jinx wiped the tears away angrily. She shouldn't be crying, she was Jinx, she didn't cry. At least, not normally, but today, she decided, she would make an exception.

She looked at the flower in her hand. It was dieing, each petal hanging on for dear life. She wasn't sure why she had kept it all these years but it had some sort of meaning to her, probably because _he _gave it to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her coat tighter around her; no, not her coat _his_ coat. She had bought it for him for their one year anniversary and he had worn it everyday. Now he was gone so she wore it in his place.

Jinx shook her head trying to rid that thought. He wasn't gone, not really. He wasn't dead he was just missing. That was the way Nightwing had put it when they couldn't find him after the fight. There was no evidence that he was dead, but then again, there was no evidence that he was still alive. Everyone just hoped he was the latter.

She didn't try to be negative, but she couldn't help but lose faith. She found it hurt less when you didn't expect anything. She used to sit by the window every day waiting for him to come back for her and every day she was disappointed. After the first year she figured maybe he got hurt and couldn't come home, after the second year she thought maybe he got captured, but after the third year she started to lose hope.

It was five years, today, since he went missing. People say you heal over time, but it hadn't gotten any easier. If anything, it had gotten harder because every day she woke up thinking it was all a bad dream but then she look beside and instead of seeing his red head laying on the pillow and his body taking up more than his side of their bed she saw a empty pillow and empty sheets; every day she relived the moment it hit her, every day her heart broke.

She never realized how much she relied on him or how much the little things he did made a difference. She never realized she needed him so much and she never realized how awful life without him was. Without his red hair and blinding blue eyes, without his smile that, at first, made her want to hex him into the next millennium, but over time made her knees turn to water. Without that familiar red and yellow blur or the humming noise he made when he vibrating through walls. But I guess it's true what they say: you never know how much you need something until it's gone.

"Jinx." She turned to see Nightwing standing there. "You should come inside, it's getting dark," he said in a tone people used quite often around her; it was mixture of sadness and pity. She didn't move but just looked back at the sunset.

"You know it's been five years," she said sorrow clear in her voice. Nightwing sighed.

"I know. But there's still hope, Jinx, he could still be alive. You can't stop hoping, without hope what else do we have?"

"Does it matter? Either way I'm gonna have a broken heart in the end, so I can either believe that maybe he is out there somewhere and get my hopes up or I can accept it. Accept that he's gone and he's not coming back." She looked at the sky, ignoring the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"You can do what ever want, but sometimes it makes people feel better to have something to believe in. Without that, what's the point in living?"

Jinx didn't answer, she figured it was a rhetorical question anyway. "I know something I hope. I hope that, where ever he is, he knows I miss him and how much I love him." With that Jinx got up and followed Nightwing back inside.

There lying in the sand, was a wilted rose. Attached to it was a card, there was no name, just a single lighting bolt.


	8. Someone to Miss Me

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_

_I know that it's out there,_

_There's got to be something for my soul somewhere!_

She sat on the rooftop staring up at the stars trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Something was missing, she felt hollow and she didn't like it. She would wake up in the morning and ask herself what was the point? What did she have to live for? Was there anyone or anything in the world that would miss her if she left? And the worst part was she wasn't sure. I mean, sure her team would miss her, but eventually they would get over it. They wouldn't grieve or anything.

"Who would miss me if I died?" she asked the stars as if they would answer her. Suddenly a gust of wind through her off balance and she would've fallen if he hadn't caught her. Kid Flash. She could recognize him anywhere and even though he was only in civilian clothes she knew it was him from his eyes. He stared her in the eyes as if he was looking into her soul.

And then he did something very unexpected; he hugged her. He held her tightly as she stood shocked not sure whether to hex him to Timbuktu of to hug him back. The sobs came out of nowhere. All of a sudden she had felt a lump rise in her throat and had cried. She had cried for all the loneliness she felt and for all the friends she never had. When he sobs turned to hic-ups and her crying to whimpers he whispered in her ear. She would remember it all her life –

"I would miss you, Jinxy."

_And if I open my heart to you, _

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do, _

_And if you help me to start again, _

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end! _


	9. Still in love with you Part 1

Flash had been staring at the new couple cuddling on the U shaped couch

Flash had been staring at the new couple cuddling on the U shaped couch. You could see he was trying to kill them with his eyes. But he let him mind wonder as a song started to play from the radio

_She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah  
_

"We need to talk." was the last nice thing she had said to him. But it wasn't how he wanted to remember her. They were doing great. They hadn't fought in a really long time and it was almost their one year anniversary. It all had happened so fast. Yesterday he was happy and in love. He was still in love but his heart was in two.

_  
You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
_

She didn't even say sorry or good-bye. She had just said "it's over" and had stood, taken her stuff and left. He wasn't sure if it would've hurt more if she had told him why she left, but it sure as hell hurt a whole lot now.

It hadn't taken long for her to move on though. The next thing he new she was cuddling with Cyborg on the couch. He knew he should hate her; he should want to yell and scream at her and force her to tell him what he did wrong. But he couldn't. Because he still loved her.

_  
We had fun under the sun  
And when winter came she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah  
_

Now all he could do was sit and wallow in self pity and listen to depressing music. He hadn't left his room to do anything but eat and fight bad guys. Everyone was worried about him. He was always so energetic and you could never get him to stay inside for more than an hour.

He barely went outside anymore. He couldn't bring him self to. Everything he saw, everything he did reminded him of something Jinx and he had done together. If he went to the park he remembered when they had fed the ducks together or when they had watched the fireworks.

_  
You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
Still in love with you  
_

He wasn't sure what hurt worse the fact that Jinx had started dating a few days after they had broken up or the fact that he had lost her… to one of his best friends, no less.

He knew he loved her more than Cyborg. Sure the metal titan loved her but not as much as Wally did. He wanted to beg and plead for her to come back to him. He needed her, he couldn't live without her. She was his air and he was being suffocated and there wasn't anything he could do. It's not like she would listen anyway.

_  
I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're not listening anyway  
_

Because he couldn't bring himself to yell and be angry at Jinx, he took out all his anger at the villains. When they had fought the Hive 5 he had single handedly taken them down… hard. Half of them were still in the hospital. And the others had just watched. They let him do it; he needed to get it out of his system.

But it hadn't helped. He still felt awful. He wanted know why he wasn't good enough. He was sure he loved her enough… so what was it? What had he done? Maybe it wasn't his fault. He had tried, he had loved her with all his heart and still did, but I guess that wasn't enough for her.

_  
You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with  
_

He would never regret being with her, though. He had never before and he was glad that he felt what it was like. Sometimes, when he saw them together, he would question the whole "It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all" thing. That didn't even make any sense. Was really worth it? All it had done was build him up so he could be ripped down.

But he was glad that he had felt love. And he still loved her and always would. She was his first and only _real_ love. He was sure he would find someone that reminded him of her and he would try to replace her. But no one could replace Jinx. She was one in a million and he couldn't believe he had lost her.

_  
You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you_

And as the song ended Jinx finally felt as if someone was looking at her. She turned and for a moment, their eyes connected. She could feel all the hurt and betrayal she had caused him just by looking in his beautiful blue eyes. After about a minute he finally broke the contact. He shook his head and stood up. All the eyes in the room looked his way as he stormed out of the room. And they couldn't help but notice the wistful look in Jinx's pink eyes as he walked away.

--

**So this is going to be a two thing. This one was sort of Flash's point to view and the next one will be from Jinx's POV. Please review!**

**-Sammy-**


	10. Help me remember Part 2

Oh help me remember

_Oh help me remember_

_The days that were so good_

_Those nights that we held, held on forever_

_When we weren't pretenders_

_We were as real as we felt_

_Oh I don't want to fight anymore_

_Don't want the first thing I hear tonight to be a slammin door_

_Baby let it be like before_

Jinx looked longingly as Wally angrily left the room. "You okay, babe?" Cyborg asked, smiling. She faked a smile and nodded. He went back to playing video games and she sighed.

She didn't like this; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She never wanted them to end like this; in fact, she never really wanted them to end in the first place. She couldn't even remember why she broke up with him. She knew she hurt him…badly. She knew she broke his heart. And her heart was aching too and she didn't know why.

She thought that she didn't love him anymore but she was wrong. She missed him. Even that first night she had missed the heat that radiated off of him and she found that she couldn't sleep with out the hum that came from his powers.

She wanted him back. She never realized that she needed him. She was Jinx she wasn't supposed to need anything. But she felt so empty now, like a part of her was missing. She was just half of who she was and she wanted the other half again.

She never really felt anything for Cyborg. He was just her rebound. She thought that if she started dating someone again the emptiness would go away but it hadn't. It wasn't until now that she realized that the only person that was going to make her whole was Wally. A little too late, right?

She politely excused herself and went to find Flash. She needed to talk to him. She walked the empty hall ways until she got to the room marked with his name. She knocked but there was no answer. She knocked again louder but there was still nothing. She went all around the tower and was going to give up when she noticed the roof door was open. She walked up the steps quietly and saw him there with his feet over the edge. He was lying on his back staring up at the darkening sky. She wasn't sure how to approach him so she just sat next to him and said nothing.

Wally knew she was there, he wasn't stupid. He just didn't want to talk to her right now. After a few minutes of awkward silence Jinx finally said, "I miss you."

Flash didn't no how to reply so he just sat there in silence.

"I've never felt like this before. I've needed something this bad before, but it feels like I'm empty on the inside. I don't like it. Please, Wally, I want it to be like it was before," she pleaded.

He was a little shocked. Jinx never begged for anything. She was Jinx. He finally looked over at her and gasped a little. Her hair was limp instead of in her usually horns and her make up was smudged by the tears that rolled from her cheeks. She looked up at him and then pulled her knees in and sobbed.

He couldn't take it anymore. He finally gave in to his instinct and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest; little bits of what she was saying could be made out, "I 'sob' never wanted 'sob' in to be like this. 'Sob' I just…'sob'… I love you Wally." She looked up at him again but this time his face was soft and he looked at her with a mixture of concern and compassion. He wiped a lone tear off her face with his gloved hand.

"I love you too," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her. She immediately gave in and kissed back. After there broke apart for air, they sat in a comfortable silence; her in his lap as he unconsciously play with a strand of her pink hair.

After a while he said, "Why did you go?" She was silent as she thought.

"I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that I didn't need you. I didn't want to have to need someone. But…" she paused and looked at him, her eyes filled with love. "But I do need you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two lovers fell asleep entwined in each others' arms. The stars danced above them as they only dance when two people feel nothing but love for each other.


	11. Just a Dream

Baby why'd you leave me

_**This one's kinda sad, guys. But it's raining outside and I'm in a gloomy mood so there. **_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

She stood on the roof letting the rain hide her tears. The cold of the weather and the heat of her tears clashed as she sobbed her heart out.

She had no one. She was completely alone without him. They could try and comfort her all they wanted but it still wouldn't help.

She didn't want to believe it, this couldn't be happening. She was so happy, they were so happy. Why? Why did this have to happen?

They had tried to convince her that he was gone. She kept staying up late into the night and when they asked her why she would answer, "I'm waiting for Wally; he was supposed to be home hours ago."

"He's not coming home, Jinx," they would answer, "not now, not ever." But she didn't believe them; she didn't _want_ to believe them. He wouldn't go, he wouldn't leave her.

And so this is why she was crying with all her might on the top of the Titan's Tower, drenched in rain, shivering from the cold. She was completely, miserably, lost without Flash.

"Why!?" she screamed at the top of her lounges. "Why did you take him and not me?" No one answered her, but the titans heard the yelling and ran to the roof to investigate.

It took three of them to get her inside. She struggled against their hold. "No!" she screamed. "No, he wouldn't leave me. He promised he would always catch me!"

They lay her down on the couch as she sobbed into a pillow. But soon her sobs turned to hic-ups and she whispered, "I'm still falling. I'm still falling but he's not there to catch me." She closed her eyes shut and shook her head violently. This couldn't be real, it had to be a nightmare. All she wanted was to wake next him and find out it was just a bad dream. It had to be a dream. Just a dream…

He promised he would always catch her and Wally never broke his promises, so it had to be a dream. Cause she was still falling but he wasn't there to catch her.


	12. Don't Take the Girl

"She's not doing so good, Wally," Cyborg said sadly

"She's not doing so good, Wally," Cyborg said sadly. It hurt him to see one of his friends so depressed.

"But she's gonna be okay, right? She's gonna live?" Wally asked desperately. The metal teen didn't answer; instead he looked to the team leader for help out of this situation. Robin sighed and put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"There's nothing more we can do, Wally," he paused slightly. "I'm sorry." Wally didn't reply, he just disappeared in a blast of misplaced are.

Robin sighed. He couldn't help but blame himself for this whole thing. He was the leader, he should have seen this coming; he should have been able to stop it. He didn't know that, at that same moment, Kid Flash was thinking the same thing.

The speedster was currently sitting in a church, somewhere in Middle America. He didn't know what else to do, so he prayed. He lit a candle and got down on his knees. **Please God, **he thought, **please let her live. Take me instead. Please God, I know she's done some bad things but she's a good person. Please…let her live, take me…**

…_There he prayed_

_Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
But, God, please don't take the girl…_

_-Don't Take the Girl-_


	13. Goodbye May Seem Forever

We met, it seems, such a short time ago

_We met; it seems, such a short time ago,  
You looked at me - needing me so_

I remember the day we met. I'll admit it wasn't much of a first impression; you did capture me after all. But even though I could have left the minute you put me in that sad excuse for a cage, I didn't, because I wanted to get to know you. You seemed different from all the fan girls I was used to. You didn't scream when you saw me and shower me with affection and this in itself intrigued me; that and your bright pink hair. You were the most interesting girl I'd ever met.

And I could tell that very first day, that you were unhappy. I could tell by the way you frowned and, to the idiots you called your team, it seemed out of anger but I knew it wasn't; you were simply misunderstood and that made you frown. It was when you were in this weakened state that you came to me. It was about two weeks before the whole Paris Brother-Blood thing. It was pouring and lighting streaked the sky. I think you purposely came when it was raining, thinking I wouldn't notice that you'd been crying. I did.

I took you in from the rain and brought you some dry clothes and hot chocolate. We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. I tried to break the ice with some sort of corny joke and it made you frown even more. And then I hugged you. It was spontaneous and, had you not been miserable, you would have hexed me to Timbuktu. But you were miserable and so you hugged me back and sobbed into my shoulder. We were fast friends after that, no pun intended. I realize, too late, that I needed you as much as you needed me.

_  
Yet from your sadness  
Our happiness grew  
And I found out I needed you too_

I remember all the stupid practical jokes we played on each other. They started out as small little things like fake vomit and "fly in the ice cube" tricks and grew more and more intense. I remember when I came home and found you lying there with what looked like blood all around you. When I started to scream you freaked and told me it was just a joke. But I was too hysterical to understand. I clung to you as I shuddered trying to think of what I would have done if it wasn't a prank. We stopped the jokes after that.

I remember when it would rain we would spend the whole day inside curled up in front of the fireplace. We would watch old movies and eat popcorn and more than once we would fall asleep next to each other on the couch. I secretly would pretend to be asleep just so I could be near you. I didn't understand why I felt so happy when I was with you. I didn't understand how spending days indoors, which usually I would hate, with you was more fun than fighting bad guys and running around the world, my two favorite things to do. I didn't know it then; I do now.

_  
I remember how we used to play  
I recall those rainy days  
The fire's glow  
That kept us warm_

I remember when you died. It was the worst day of my life. We had been fighting some street thugs, it should have been easy. I was taking on two guys as you struggled with two of your own. I don't remember how it happened, it all seems like a blur to me now. I remember the gun shot and the thugs running away. I remember seeing you lying there on the ground, blood all around you, and I remember my heart stopped. I ran to you and screamed your name. I called the titans, they were on their way. I remember pleading with you, begging you to sit up and laugh and say that it was all just a sick joke. But it wasn't. The titans came but they were too late. By the time they arrived I was holding you against me, sobbing, screaming for them to help. But you were already gone and I was alone once more.

_  
And now I find - we're both alone_

I didn't realize till that moment, when you had fallen, seeing the fear in your eyes. I didn't realize that the feeling I got when I was near you, that the pain that still fills my heart, was love. I am plagued by the thought that I never got to tell you.

So I hope you can hear me still. I hope that you heard all that I said and that I wasn't talking to myself. Because I really need you to know that I'm so madly in love with you. And I want you to know that someday, I'll join you, wherever you are. So wait for me, okay? I told you I would never leave you, that you'd never be alone. Techically, I never left you, _you_ left me. But you're not alone. I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me. And no matter what happens, my heart will always belong to you.

_  
Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be  
_

I love you, Jinx

_  
Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be_


End file.
